


You had some tricks up your sleeve

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch arrives at the Citi Power Centre ahead of the Sheffield Shield and One Day series to find a surprise waiting for him in locker.





	You had some tricks up your sleeve

The smell of freshly mowed grass was in the air as Seb Gotch drove into the car park at the Citi Power Centre. He parked the car and took a deep breath. He was ready.

He headed into the club, stopping by the cafe to grab a flat white latte and a hot chocolate. 

Entering the locker room, the smell of sweat and body odour hitting him full in the face, Seb glanced around. He took a few steps toward the number 54 locker before coming to a halt.

Sam Harper was already chatting to Peter Handscomb, handing Pete a takeaway coffee cup.

"I love almond lattes, thank you," Seb heard Pete gush.

"I milked the almonds myself," Sam answered proudly.

Seb ducked his head and changed direction, heading with purpose to the other side of the room. He was heading straight for his buddy Will Sutherland's locker, when he smacked face first into a soft mane of hair. 

"Ow," Will Pucovski said, rubbing his head and turning around. He stared at the coffee in Seb's hand and then at Seb. "For me?"

"Yeah," Seb said, handing the flat white to Puck.

"Aw, Seb," Will said, eyes shining brightly as he took the coffee, "Thank you. You're so kind."

"You're welcome," Seb murmured, a dazed smile on his face.

Will took a sip and grinned. "Flat white! That's what Cam used to get me every morning on the Test tour," he said, reminiscing happily.

Seb continued on to his own locker downing his hot chocolate like a tequila shot and grabbed his brand new bat. He did a bit of shadow batting, focused on his technique, before a bit of bright red caught his eye from inside his locker.

He grappled around the locker, pulling out half a dozen pairs of budgy smugglers and short sleeve T-shirts, until he laid his hands on a red bit of paper shaped into a love heart.

The message read "To Seb dearest, happy Valentine's day. Love from your secret admirer."

Seb glanced around the locker room, where everyone was doing their own thing and preparing for the nets session. Only players were allowed in the sanctity of the locker room but whom had given him this? He barely knew a lot of the faces, guys who were fresh out of school and just starting their domestic careers.

His first guess was Will Sutherland, his roommate on interstate trips and camps, and his eyes gazed sadly at the empty space around Sutherland's locker.

"Hey Trav," Seb called to Travis Dean a few lockers down. "You seen Sutherland?"

"Nah, he hasn't come in yet," Travis replied, "Remember, he booked a photographer to take a few shots of him and his award near the docklands for this morning."

"Right," Seb said, rolling his eyes. 

Seb continued glancing around the room, as he gathered his pads and bat to head out with the others to the nets. 

Tucking the paper heart deep inside his training bra, Seb strutted out of the room with his teammates, head held high in the knowledge that he was loved.


End file.
